


Change in Reality

by etitsangst



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Character Death, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, MCD, Major character death - Freeform, do not read if uncomfortable pls, explicit - Freeform, mentioned of blood and cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etitsangst/pseuds/etitsangst
Summary: The sound of laughter started to fill the park as the day went by, some shouts could also be heard from parents worrying about their children, some just sat on the bench or grass just like them, enjoying the evening. At times like this they felt happy and content with each other, they didn’t need any words to say because both feel comfortable just being in each other arms.No spoken words needed.After staring blankly at the scene in front of him, Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun, watching Baekhyun's eyes closed with a small, content smile plastered on Baekhyun's face.Baekhyun was so beautiful.Chanyeol was about to comment about his bum getting wet because the grass they were on wasn't exactly dry since it was raining earlier, a few minutes before they arrived that noon but Chanyeol hold himself, not wanting to ruin the moment.“I love you” Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun soflty, seeing Baekhyun's white cheeks turned pink at the words.“I love you too” Baekhyun whispered lowly as if they were sharing a big secret that no one can knew about it.They closed their eyes smiling slightly, feeling giddy all of sudden just by saying the three simple words.
Kudos: 1





	Change in Reality

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I sucks at synopsis aha! But anyway this is somewhat a very personal story for me and I've been wondering whether to post this or not. This has been actually sitting in my draft for monthsss now but yolo. I edited out a few parts tho before finally thinking to just fuck it and post this anyway. Do take note that this is a Major Character Death fic so please don't read if you're not a fan or comfortable of reading such story. For those who read this, I hope I don't dissapoint you hnggg. Thank you for reading!

The wind blew softly against his tan skinny face, his short black hair danced with the flowing wind occasionally. The sound of waves could be heard from his spot under the big shady tree. A soft hum came from his mouth as he watched the sky started to darken slightly. The orange colour of sun that was ready to disappear decorated the area making the scene looked more like a postcard but much more beautiful. Chanyeol inhaled the air, feeling content and grateful as he got to witness one of the best scene in front of his own brown pair of eyes every day. He scratched the itching red spot on his arms and neck that was being bitten by some hungry mosquitoes. He averted his gazes from the sea as he heard his 32 years old husband hollering for him to come home. He yelled out a reply and brushed off the sand on his blue shorts before wearing his slippers, heading to an average white-blue house with a big smile on his thin lips. His husband, Baekhyun, in an apron shook his head with one hand propped upon his waist, one holding a spatula, Baekhyun nagged Chanyeol for sitting outside during dusk, his spatula moved occasionally due to his rage. 

Chanyeol only smiled at him before pushing Baekhyun into the house and nodding his head multiple times trying to console Baekhyun. Even though he thought Baekhyun looked adorable being mad, he could not bear his nagging any longer. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun sweetly multiple times on his lips as they arrived in the kitchen to keep his mouth shut. Baekhyun smiled in between the kisses, hating the fact that he can’t stayed mad at Chanyeol in a long time. 

They ate chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese with a side of homemade mashed potato for dinner, talking and laughing filled the empty house while they were eating. They cleaned up before heading to the living room with candies and popcorns as they binge watched Fast and Furious series starting from the third series of the action movie. They laughed at how much of a coward Roman can be at times. 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol fondly as she heard his voice laughing, perfectly line white teeth showing up occasionally when he laughed hard, crinkles by his eyes was prominent making him looked younger than 38 years old himself. Feeling someone staring at him, Chanyeol looked to his left and saw Baekhyun quickly averted his gazes back towards the movie. He shook his head smiling fondly at Baekhyun's antics. 

“ Do you wanna go somewhere with me ” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun out of nowhere. 

Baekhyun looked back at him, eyebrows raising at his question, replying a soft ‘where’ to Chanyeol. 

“Anywhere. We can just drive around from places to places, we’re on a holiday so I thought it’ll be fun before we started working again” 

Baekhyun pondered for a while and smiled, nodding his head to the man. They packed their bags- Chanyeol packed their bags, taking everything that they thought was important before they started their little journey. They woke up early that morning- well- Chanyeol did, Baekhyun spent more time on the bed as Chanyeol cooked breakfast- both excited to start their day with something productive in the presence of each other. 

Baekhyun almost tripped over the steps as he waltzed excitedly towards the kitchen, grabbing some cookies before Chanyeol caught him doing so, Chanyeol stole a glanced at baekhyun and raised his eyebrows seeing that Baekhyun was still as playful as ever. Chnyeol loved the fact that Baekhyun was still the same joker that he married to 6 years ago. 

“Don’t eat snacks before breakfast” Chanyeol scolded, smacking Baekhyun's head and rolled his eyes at the whining sound Baekhyun made. 

Baekhyun rubbed his head, faking his tears causing Chanyeol to quickly soften at his husband. Chanyeol apologize and hugged him, kissing his head multiple times to soothe the hurting spot. Baekhyun hid his smile from Chanyeol at the gesture, not wanting Chanyeol to know about Baekhyun feigning pain, which was no use because Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was faking it but decided to play along. They ate their breakfast silently with Baekhyun ocassionally giving Chanyeol weird looks when he saw Chanyeol ate a full bowl of salad in the middle of the morning. 

“You’re so weird” he broke the silent, mouth filled with toast . 

“This weird guy is your husband” Chanyeol showed his wedding ring to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun chuckled lightly, playfully rolling his eyes as he shook his head at the beautiful guy in front of him. 

“Are you done?” Chanyeol asked politely and took the plate away when Baekhyun nodded his head. They cleaned the house for a bit before starting the car and started their journey. 

Their first stop, almost midnight, was a big amusement park. Chanyeol tugged at Baekhyun's long grey sweater - which was once Chanyeol's- asking Baekhyun if they can ride the pirate ship he spotted a while ago before they went eating, resulting Baekhyun to continuously shook his head, eyes bulged as he watched how far and high the pirate ship could go.. Chanyeol laughed and teased Baekhyun for being a coward causing Baekhyun to stomp his feet towards the short line made by all the people who was excited to ride the pirate ship. Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows at Baekhyun as they started to board the deadly ride. 

“I’m here, don’t worry. You can hold me if you’re scared” Chanyeol said playfully to Baekhyun who replied with a scoffed. 

baekhyun screamed all the way through the ride, voice starting to get hoarse each seconds, he was not sure what was happening with his surrounding, too caught up in his own fear. Baekhyun was sure his face looked horrible with tears stained on his cheeks. 

'My photo is going to look so horrid’ Baekhyun thought to himself hating the fact that Chanyeol didn't seemed scared at all, instead, Chanyeol looked sad when the ride stopped and deemed for the operator to re-play it again which of course he request was denied. 

As soon as they got off the ride, Baekhyun's stomach started to feel weird, head spinning and he rushed rapidly to the nearby rubbish bin, throwing up his foods from earlier with Chanyeol behind baekhyun rubbing small circles on Baekhyun's back, trying so hard not to laugh at him. They headed towards the counter to fetch their photo. Just like Baekhyun's thought, his face was horrible, eyes closed tighly, mouth forming a weird shape, his white knuckles could clearly be seen in the picture compared to Chanyeol's happy face, eyes closing with mouth wide open, Baekhyun could literally hear Chanyeol's laughs from the photo. Baekhyun smiled fondly at the picture and Chanyeol before continuing their other games and rides. They ended up riding few rides before heading to a beautiful hotel nearby. 

They cuddled on the bed after cleaning up and soon they fell into a deep slumber. 

The next day, they just drove around the unfamiliar area, Chen's song, Hello was on the radio, the sad and melancholic feelings from the song gives both of them a bit of peace as they sang along to the lyrics happily. The sound of winds could be heard from inside the range rover, windows half opened causing their hair to move along with the blowing winds, the sounds of plastic bags behind the seats was heard caused by the wind that enter their car through the opene windows. 

Chanyeol stopped at the gas station to fill his almost empty tank. Baekhyun walked out along with him buying some foods because the one they had are almost finished and continued their journey. They munched the Nips chocolate humming here and there to the songs on the radio. Baekhyun fed Chanyeol the chocolate as Chanyeol drove towards a small river they found by the help of ‘Waze’- a map app that was on his smartphone. 

Chanyeol stopped to park their car and they walked through the small route - both Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's hands filled with the stuffs they brought for camping, following the families in front of them as it was their first time there. They talked a bit with the families before parting their ways and setting up their tents with the help or other people at the area. Lights from the lanterns and torchlights could be seen around the area that was filled with families and couples. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun cooked a simple supper-spicy instant noodles and shared with the people around as they did the same. The sky was fill with various patterns of stars when the lights turned off and everyone was either in the tent sleeping or stargazing like Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Baekhyun laid his head on Chanyeol's chest, the smell and sound of flowing river calmed they down. 

They breathed slowly in sync enjoying the presence of one another silently vowing silently to themselves to love and respect their partners until the end of their life. Neither knew they were making the same vows and they stared at the beautiful black sky filled with beautiful sparkling stars amazed on how such a beautiful thing only came out during the darkest time of the day. 

They continued their journey to a small cat shelter in the next two days, both completely aware their holiday was almost over. As soon as they arrived, they were attack by three kittens running towards them causing them to stumble and turn onto a laughing mess on the floor. The owner apologized in shame at the incident which they shrugged it off and told him it was fine. Chanyeol and Baekhyun spent their whole day playing with the cats and kittens in the shelter, helping to clean and feed them once a while. 

The three kittens from earlier couldn’t helped but got attached to them instantly, one is a beautiful white-fur with a green emerald eye, the second was light-brown, blue-eyed and her ears and tummy was covered in snow-coloured fur, the last kitten was a fluffy black-brown with beautiful shades of grey eyes to compliment her fluffy self. All of them captured the Chanyeol's heart causing Chanyeol to spend most of his time with them than the other, occasionally, few cats purred at Chanyeol trying to get Chanyeol's attention but the cats only managed to get his attention for almost 30 seconds before Chanyeol turned back to the playful kittens. 

Baekhyun shook his head fondly at Chanyeol's behaviour and started to pet the other cats before they started to sulk. The owner offered them dinner before they leave which they accepted after few persuasion from the owner and her husband. They ate and talked about each other at the dining table in the owner’s house-beside the cat shelter. No one noticed the time, too caught up in the conversation until they realised it was past midnight. They ended up staying at the owner’s house, a few ‘We’re sorry for being such a burden’ was told multiple times resulting the owner to threaten them they would sleep in the cat’s shelter if they didn’t stop apologizing. 

They woke up a bit later the next day, quickly headed towards the shelter to help the owner cleaned and feed the kittens and cats to pay for their good deeds. Chanyeol was having a hard time parting away from the three kittens as they kept on showing Chanyeol pleading looked as if they wanted Chanyeol to take them along. 

Chanyeol almost cried watching the kittens being taken away by the owner because they were still young and they needed to be with their mother. Chanyeol nodded in agony, Baekhyun rubbed his shoulder slightly telling Chanyeol they would come back if they had times. They parted away solemnly and headed to their next destination. 

Baekhyun tried cheering Chanyeol up along the way by giving Chanyeol side-hugs and small pecks on Chanyeol's cheeks causing Chanyeol to giggle lightly at his antics. They sang along to Carry on by Fun during the ride followed by Fix you by Coldplay and a couple of other songs on the radio. They sang their heart out, shouting through the open windows causing some of passer-by and cars that drove by to look at them weirdly. They stopped at the old park they used to sit with their friends. 

Baekhyun poked a few mangos and tried giving it to his beloved husband, Chanyeol shook his head, not wanting to eat the mango as Chanyeol already had a part of his wrapped chicken on his mouth. Baekhyun sneakily bit Chanyeol's wrapped chicken when Chanyeol didn’t look causing Chanyeol to frown but then laughed when Chanyeol saw the sauce on Baehyun's nose. 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol weirdly before touching his nose and started to laugh along with Chanyeol. After hours of small bickering, eating and playing around, they laid under the shady tree near the playground reminiscing their journeys for the past few days. It was long for some people but for them the few days they filled with memories were so short yet still exciting and so worth it. 

The sound of laughter started to fill the park as the day went by, some shouts could also be heard from parents worrying about their children, some just sat on the bench or grass just like them, enjoying the evening. At times like this they felt happy and content with each other, they didn’t need any words to say because both feel comfortable just being in each other arms. 

No spoken words needed. 

After staring blankly at the scene in front of him, Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun, watching Baekhyun's eyes closed with a small, content smile plastered on Baekhyun's face. 

Baekhyun was so beautiful. 

Chanyeol was about to comment about his bum getting wet because the grass they were on wasn't exactly dry since it was raining earlier, a few minutes before they arrived that noon but Chanyeol hold himself, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

“I love you” Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun soflty, seeing Baekhyun's white cheeks turned pink at the words. 

“I love you too” Baekhyun whispered lowly as if they were sharing a big secret that no one can knew about it. 

They closed their eyes smiling slightly, feeling giddy all of sudden just by saying the three simple words. 

Chanyeol woke up, feeling his cheeks wet with tears. Chanyeol looked to his left and saw no traced of a person laying there. A big fat clear tears cascaded down his pale skinny cheeks as Chanyeol recalled his dreams. 

_Everything was just a dream_ , Chanyeol thought to himself. 

_'How can a dream tricked me like this' Chanyeol frustratedly thought._

Chanyeol took the journal on the brown wooden desk beside his bed and wrote down what he remembered, soon he realised, the dream he had didn’t trick him, it simply changed the scene in Chanyeol's reality life to a better one, a happier and fun dream instead of an agony and nighmare. 

Chanyeol skimmed through his journal and saw some words he had written. Rereading each phrases and sentences he had jotted down for all the times he kept having the repeated dream. 

_‘Happily eating and playing around-sea.we watched television together’_

Those days were their favourite, days without pain and sadness. Days that were fill with generous amount of happiness. 

_‘do you wanna go somewhere with me?’,_

Baekhyun kept on feeling tired these few days even when the work wasn't as bad as he had had ever had before. They decided to see the doctor and checked on baekhyun's health only for the doctor to tell them Baekhyun had hepatitis B. 

_‘he pondered for a while before nodding’_

Chanyeol was shocked by the news. they was trying to understand the situation, trying so hard to digest what the doctor had say before decided Chanyeol was going to accept it and be strong for Baekhyun. 

_‘I woke up early, he didn’t’_

the doctor told them Baekhyun would be sleeping a lot because of the virus in Baekhyun's body and adviced Chanyeol to keep Baekhyun from falling asleep too much as it would affect Baekhyun's health terribly. 

_‘He ate cookies before and after breakfast ’_

Baekhyun needed to eat his medicines twice a day,every single day without skipping.It was what kept him alive. 

_‘He faked a pain after I smacked him’,_ they went to check up once again and found out Baekhyun had a tumor in his head. Baekhyun started getting a major headache ever since that day. 

_‘He watched me eat salad -called me weird’_

Baekhyun watched his daughters ate happily in front of the television telling Baekhyun how delicious the food was, envy filled him as Baekhyun can’t eat that much anymore because his throat hurt everytime he swallows. The virus had took over his digestive system which caused him to lose appetite and always ha a full stomach even though Baekhyun didn't eat anything. Chanyeol consoled Baekhyun and his daughters eat rapidly, trying to hide themselves, not wanting to make Baekhyun sad. 

_‘We went to amusement park, we rode pirate ship and he cried and screamed,he barfed once- I held his hand -_

_“hold me if you’re scared”_

It has been months of ups and downs, Baekhyun threw up regularly day by day, body getting skinnier from the lack of food he consumed. Sometimes at night, Chanyeol heard Baekhyun cry because of the pain Baekhyun was in, Baekhyun can barely slept peacefully at night anymore. Chanyeol held Baekhyun every day, every time, consoling him, hugged him, kissed him, not once showing signed of letting go. 

**_! Mentioned of cancer, death and blood !_ **

_‘Funny photo’_ , 

They went for another check up with the doctor and they scanned his brain to look at the size of tumour Baekhyun had. They also runned a few check-ups before finding out baekhyun had a liver cancer. 

_‘Drove aimlessly before stopping to grab some snacks’_

The doctor told them there was nothing else they could do as Baekhyun was already on stage 3. There was a way but it was very pricey and there was no guarantee Baekhyun was going to make it. 

_‘River- follow and share things with other families - camping then stargazing'_

A friend of Chanyeol had a husband who died because of the cancer. She taught them a lot about the cancer and advised them to try multiple ways, if not to kept Baekhyun alive, at least to slow down the processed. They stayed up late almost every night, crying in each other arms promising to stay with each other untill the end. 

_‘We went to cat shelter-three kittens. We stayed the night and play with the kittens’_

Chanyeol chocked back a sob as he realized the three kittens were their daughters. Each kittens in Chanyeol's dream defined their daughters perfectly.They decided to sleep together one night, everyone was awared with the situation that was going on so they spent the night sleeping in their parents’ room together, just like the old times. 

They spent several days together before the big announcement. 

Not once did they thought about Baekhyun giving up with himself and letting go. 

On Baekhyun's last night at home, his sugar level dropped causing them to cancel their plans and he was being sent to the hospital. The doctor told them it was almost time. 

_‘Last day, we went to park, children's laugh could be heard’_

The children's laughter was the sound of crying that was in the hospital room that day. Both Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's families watched Baekhyun in agony, lying on the bed, body filled with various tube and wires, machine all around him, there was blood coming out from his bum. 

It was chaotic for a few moments before everything went silent. 

_‘I love you’_

Even until the end Chanyeol was beside Baekhyun, holding Baekhyun's hand throughout the whole event. 

Chanyeol whispered words of assurance in Baekhyun's ears telling Baekhyun everything will be okay. Whispering to Baekhyun he can let go if he wanted to though Chanyeol himself wasn;t exactly sure if he want Baekhyun to go. As tears cascaded down Chanyeol's cheeks, rapidly seconds by seconds, Chanyeol watched Baekhyun's face smiling at him brightly, softly for the first time in a long while, and just like that, everything went dark and silent for Baekhyun. 


End file.
